


Him, He and His

by Stxrmy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxrmy/pseuds/Stxrmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico’s life was miserable.<br/>Every minute of everyday in his life he spent thinking about that one guy, who doesn’t even care about his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't

Nico’s life was miserable.  
Every minute of everyday in his life he spent thinking about that one guy, who doesn’t even care about his existence.  
Yep. That one guy. He fell in love with him on first sight.  
And now, he can’t stop picturing his sea-green eyes. His black hair. His slightly tanned skin. His extremely cute smile. Him.  
It’s starting to kill Nico inside.  
He can’t live like this anymore. He can’t.  
He tried to forget him. He practiced swordfight all week long once, he thought swordfighting could make him forget about that one guy.  
He was wrong. Swordfighting made Nico think about him more.  
GAH! Nico can’t hold it any longer. All his emotions for him.  
Nico already tried to deny his feelings. He can’t. It just made everything worse.  
So, ladies and gentlemen, Nico here wants to announce that he’s in love with Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.


	2. Why

“Nico!!”  
It was him. It was his voice.  
Nico could recognize his voice easily.  
“Nico! Hey buddy!”  
“Hey” Nico replied.  
“I’m going to go get lunch with Annabeth. Wanna come?”  
Nico didn’t want to come. But his mouth has a mind of itself. “Sure” Nico answered.  
The three of them went to Mcdonalds. On their way to Mcdonalds, Percy kept holding Annabeth’s hand. Nico felt his face turning red.  
Was he jealous? No, he can’t be. Percy and Annabeth were meant for each other.  
But what if. Just what if.  
Nico was the lucky person that can hold Percy’s hand? What if Percy likes him back? What if Percy loves him?  
Nico’s world is full of what ifs.  
What if Nico was born as a girl? If he did, everything will be better than now. Nico doesn’t have to bury his feeling deep down if he was a girl. But all of that are just what ifs.  
“Nico, what are you thinking? You look so….blue” Annabeth asked him  
“Uh...Nothing” Nico said. She nodded.  
When they got to Mcdonalds, Nico ordered happy meals, his favorite.  
The three of them sat next to a window. They all enjoyed their lunch. They were so happy. Well, Annabeth and Percy were the happy ones. Nico was not.  
Percy and Annabeth kept doing couple stuff. Nico hate it.  
He doesn’t hate couple stuff. He hates that Percy was doing it with someone else instead of him.  
He hates that Percy after all this years doesn’t notice Nico’s feelings for him. He hates that more than he hates his floral shirt which means he hates it so much.  
After they finish their meals, the three of them went back to Camp Half-Blood.  
That night, Nico couldn’t sleep. He spent the night thinking why can’t he be her? Why…

The next morning at camp was the worst.  
Nico passed out during archery class. So now, he end up spending the rest of the day laying in bed at the health room. He felt like he was in the kingdom of boredom. And then he heard someone knock the door.  
“Knock knock” It was a guy’s voice.  
“Out” Nico said.  
“Coming in” He replied.  
The door opened, and a blond haired guy walked in carrying a picnic basket.  
“Hey Neeks” He said.  
“Don’t call me that” Nico said angrily.  
“Okay..okay..” He said showing up both of his hands as if someone was about to shoot him.   
“What are you doing here? I don’t even know your name”  
The blond haired guy looked surprised. “Oh wow, Nico di Angelo doesn’t know my name. Look, we lived at the same place for like more than 5 years and you don’t even know my name?!?!”   
“Woah chill, it’s not a big deal anyway, besides you’re not that famous. How am I suppose to know you?” Nico rolled his eyes. Nico never rolled his eyes before.  
“That’s not how you treat a friend Nico”   
That pretty much shuts Nico’s mouth up. So instead, Nico changes the topic.  
“So? Are you going to tell me your name or not?”   
“It’s Will Solace son of Apollo” The blond guy said.  
“Oh” Nico said.  
“Yep” He said opening his picnic basket.  
“Are you going to picnic here? Cause if you are, I’m gonna go out and not disturb you” Nico said standing up.   
“Whoops you’re not going anywhere death boy” Will said holding Nico’s arm. Nico felt his face turning red, so he pulled his arm away. Nico sat back on his bed. Will smiled at him and mouth “That’s my boy”. Will pulled out a stethoscope out of his picnic basket and start listening to Nico’s heartbeat.   
It was awkward.   
Next, Will started forcing Nico to eat.  
“Come on you have to try this it’s super good”  
“No” Nico refuse.  
“Open up the train is coming choo choo” Will held up a spoonful of soup in front of Nico’s mouth.  
“Fine” Nico gave up and finally open up his mouth.   
They spent the rest of the morning together. Nico hates to admit this but that was the best hours in Nico’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...  
> What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading my stories
> 
>  
> 
> Stxrmy~


	3. Goodbye Sunshine

Nico spent most of his days with Will now. He’s also starting to forget about Percy.  
But now, he can’t get Will Solace out of his mind.  
That’s okay Nico thought, Will Solace good Percy Jackson bad.  
Nico always felt so comfortable with Will. Although Will is sometimes annoying. Like when Will said they got to have nicknames. At that time, they were at the Hades cabin. Both of them were sitting on Nico’s bed.  
“You know, we’ve been together like for a long times. We should have nicknames” Will said with a bright smile.  
“No” Nico frowned.  
“Why?? I could call you…….pretty boy” He said.  
“What?!?! Definitely no! I’m not a pretty boy, Solace”  
“Hmm…Okay. What about sunshine?” Will said happily. Nico glares at him. “I like that, I’m gonna call you that” Will added.  
“Ughh whatever…” Nico said angrily. Okay Nico wasn’t angry. He just pretend that he was. Actually he’s very happy.  
“Hey what’s with being the grumpy old man sunshine??” Will put his arm around nico’s shoulder.  
“Nothing” Nico said. Snuggling into Will’s chest.  
“Okay sunshine..” Will said hugging Nico very tight.  
These things, always made Nico confuse. Are they just friends? Or are they more than that?  
But now, Nico just want to enjoy being wrapped by Will’s warm hands and listening to his heartbeat. It was so comfortable, Nico fell asleep. Until Will woke him up by poking his nose.  
“Hey!!!” Nico said putting away Will’s finger from his nose.  
Will giggled. “Youre so cute when you sleep. I can’t help it”.  
“Ugh” Nico said, but he smiled. So will also smiled.  
The last thing Nico imagined before going to sleep is Will’s beautiful blue eyes. And then, he fell asleep. 

 

A few days later. Nico was going to go to the underworld.  
“Do you have to go?” Will said with a babyish face.  
“Stop being such a crybaby Solace”  
“But… How am I going to live without you??”  
“It’s only going to be three days”  
“Felt like three years for me” Will said hugging Nico.  
“Seriously” Nico said burying his face on Will’s chest.  
“Uhuh” Will kissed Nico’s head.  
Nico moved back a few steps. Putting away Will’s arm.“Will, if we stayed like this, other campers will see us”  
“So?” Will bent down and he bumped his lips into Nico’s. Nico’s face turned red.  
Will’s lips felt soft. Will keep moving his lips, like he was drawing on Nico’s lips with his lips. It felt good. Nico kissed him back. Right now, he doesn’t care about anything. Anything at all. He doesn’t care if the other campers saw them. Even if Zeus come here and start destroying the camp, he wouldn’t care at all.  
Nico put his hand on Will’s hair. Nico moved his hand all around Will’s blonde hair. Nico couldn’t breath. Nico want to keep doing this forever, but he has to go. So he pulled back.  
“Will” He said.  
“Uhm” Will said he kissed Nico again. Nico pulled away again.  
“Sorry I got to go” Nico said. Will look disappointed.  
“Okay sunshine, you may go. Take care. I love you” Will said.  
Nico was surprised to hear that. “I…I love you too Solace”  
Will smiled wider than ever. Will kissed Nico’s forehead. Nico said goodbye and shadow traveled to underworld.

***  
Nico can’t wait to get back to camp.  
Today is the day he will go back to the camp.  
Will was right. Three days felt like years.  
He was so happy about today, that he skipped breakfast (he usually did anyway). But, since he and Will got close, Will make sure that Nico’s eating schedule was perfect.  
He must admit that he’s a little bit scared.  
What if Will doesn’t miss him? What if Will doesn’t feel as empty as Nico when he’s in the underworld?  
Nico kicked that thought away from his mind. He literally kicked it.  
He wear his usual black shirt with black jeans and black stygian sword tied on his hips.  
He’s ready to go.  
He shadow traveled back to Camp Half-Blood.  
When he got back to the camp, at first he couldn’t believe that it was “the camp”  
Chaos. Screaming. Fire.  
That was everywhere.  
Nico immediately pulled out his stygian sword. He’s on his fighting position. He heard someone screams from the barrier.  
He ran towards the barrier.  
There was this big festus-like dragon that was attacking their camp. That dragon keep spitting fire everywhere from his mouth.  
All the demigods was wearing their war equipment.  
After a few bloody hours (It was really bloody), they managed to destroy the dragon. Actually Leo didn’t want to destroy the dragon, but they have no other option.  
Nico suddenly remember that he haven’t seen Will.  
He ran back to the camp, and found Will, laying on the ground. Will’s shirt was soaked with blood.  
Also there was this sword stuck in his chest. Nico ran to him.  
“Will what in the hades name that happened to you?” Nico’s eyes got teary.  
“Nothing, I’m absolutely fine” Will said.  
“No you’re not” Nico kneeled beside him.  
“Okay maybe I’m a little unwell”  
“Solace you got a sword stuck in your chest and you’re only a little unwell?”  
Will tried to laugh, but it hurts so he didn’t.  
“We gotta get you some help and medication and I’ll be right back” Nico said as he stood up. Will caught his hand.  
“No Nico, it was no use, I lost to much blood, please stay here with me. Just the two of us. Together”  
Nico can’t hold it any longer. He cried.  
“Remember to eat three times a day. Eat healthy foods” Will was struggling to say that, Nico can see it. Will’s eyes also got teary, but he forced himself to smile. “And don’t you dare forget this. I love you. No matter what, I will always love you. Even when I die, I will still love you at the afterlife”  
Nico nooded and cry louder.  
“Goodbye sunshine, don’t forget to visit me at the underworld later” said Will as he close his eyes.  
Nico hugged Will’s lifeless body for the last time.  
He can’t believe this.  
This felt so wrong.  
Will’s gone. Will Solace son of Apollo is gone.  
While Nico wa hugging Will, Percy came.  
“What happened?” Percy asked.  
Nico looked at percy. Percy was surprised to see Nico’s red face and his teary eyes. Percy’s face expression changes dramatically.  
“Oh no, Nico I’m so sorry” Percy said. He really sounded that he was sorry.  
***  
Nico missed Will. So much.  
He ate three times a day now. And he also ate healthy foods. Just because it was Will’s last wish.  
Nico felt like he was not living anymore. He was just breathing.  
His days felt so empty without Will’s sweet smile.  
The thought of living without Will was so depressing at first.  
But now, it happens.  
And Nico must try to “live” with that.  
Nico can’t stop thinking about Will. But he’s also afraid that if he stopped thinking about him, it will be like he forget him.  
Nico’s life just get more complicated now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the previous chapter and this chapter?  
> Do you guys enjoyed it??  
> Please leave a comment...  
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Stxrmy~

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?? I know it's super short, but If you like it I'm gonna post the next chapter. I promise you it's gonna be longer...
> 
> Leave a comment please...
> 
>  
> 
> Stxrmy~


End file.
